Lettre d'une Fille à sa Mère
by Oo Spider Clemti oO
Summary: Remus a abandonné Tonks quand il appris qu'elle était enceinte, découvrez la réaction de cette pauvre Nymphadora dans une lettre qu'elle écrit à sa mère...
1. Chapter 1

Nymphadora Tonks est enceinte de son amour de lycan : Remus. Malheureusement celui-ci au lieu de sauter de joie panique et abandonne Tonks. La jeune femme se retrouve alors seule... Dans une lettre bouleversante, elle raconte ses malheurs à sa mère Andromeda Tonks, anciennement Andromeda Black.

* * *

Maman,

C'est le cœur gros que je t'écris cette lettre. Alors qu'elle aurait dû émaner d'une immense joie, cette lettre n'apporte que beaucoup de tristesse…

Je t'avais parlé de mes maux de ventre que je croyais dû au stress mais après consultation du médicomage il s'avère que … je suis enceinte ! J'attends un enfant, de Remus ! C'est bien ce que l'on appelle un « heureux événement » en temps normal, non ?

Seulement voilà, je ne suis absolument pas heureuse ! Remus est parti… Il a eu peur, peur de cet enfant qui n'existe même pas encore ! Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus à qui je dois en vouloir… A Remus de m'abandonner ou à cet enfant de m'ôter mon mari ?

Tu me diras certainement que je dois en vouloir à Remus mais j'ai eu tellement de mal à lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur nous, notre amour, j'ai tellement bataillé que le voir renoncer à un tel stade de notre relation me bouleverse…

Je ne sais pas du tout où il peut être à l'heure actuelle. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il sera prudent ! Je sais que cet horrible tueur de Greyback a un compte à régler avec lui, Remus avait l'air tellement troublé quand je lui ai appris que j'attendais notre enfant que j'ai peur qu'il soit imprudent…

Aide-moi maman je t'en supplie, j'ai tant besoin de toi ! Je n'arriverai jamais à faire face seule à son absence…Je n'y arriverai pas…

Oh maman qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Attendre qu'il revienne ou partir à sa recherche ? Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je te pose la question, je connais déjà ta réponse ! Mais comment m'y faire ? Tu me connais tu sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais l'attendre chez nous mais je ne peux pas non plus partir à sa recherche. S'il n'y avait que moi je foncerai tête baissée mais maintenant que nous sommes deux je ne peux prendre de risques inconsidérés !

Oh mais pourquoi est-il parti ? Je suis perdue…

Ta fille aimante.

Nymphadora.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Laissez vos commentaires et découvrez la suite! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Maman,

Remus est toujours absent, je suis toujours seule… Seule avec cet enfant maudit qui me gâche la vie.

Depuis son départ, je n'arrive plus à dormir, je passe des nuits blanches sur le sofa, je dors peut-être 1h par-ci par-là. Kingsley n'en peut plus de me voir comme ça ! Je ne devrais pas te le dire pour ne pas t'inquiéter, mais j'ai tellement besoin d'en parler…

Ces mots sont durs à dire et je ne veux vraiment pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, tout va bien. Voilà, en fait l'autre jour nous avons subi une attaque de Mangemorts lorsque nous étions en mission de reconnaissance sur un potentiel repaire de Voldemort et s'il n'y avait pas eu Kingsley j'aurais probablement fini à Sainte-Mangouste… L'attaque a été si rapide que je n'ai rien vu venir ! D'après Kingsley, il y avait Rabastan Lestrange derrière moi qui s'apprêtait à me lancer un impardonnable… Ma pauvre maman tu es vraiment la seule personne sensée de cette famille de fous !

Je me doute que les nouvelles que je te donne ne te rassurent pas mais tes lettres ne sont pas très rassurantes non plus, je m'inquiète pour papa… As-tu de ses nouvelles récemment ? J'écoute régulièrement la radio, et ça me fait de bien d'entendre sa voix. Hélas j'entends aussi celle de Remus et ça, ça ne fait que me meurtrir plus profondément dans ma chair, ça me blesse… Il me l'avait pourtant dit, nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble… Foutaises ! Moi j'y ai cru et je ne cesserai d'y croire que le jour de ma mort… Je refuse de laisser tomber ! Il reviendra, j'en suis persuadée, je le sens, je le sais !

Je t'embrasse, ta fille,

Nymphadora


End file.
